picapaubrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Garcia Júnior
Manoel Garcia Júnior (São Paulo, 2 de março de 1967) é um ator, dublador, radialista,tradutor e diretor de dublagembrasileiro. Manoel é filho dos também dubladores Garcia Neto e Dolores Machado. Garcia Jr. começou na dublagem aos 10 anos de idade em 1977, na BKS, substituindo Olney Cazarré no personagem Pica-Pau, e tornou-se conhecido por ter dublado He-Man, Pica-Pau, Pato Donald, Simba em O Rei Leão, MacGyver em Profissão: Perigo, Capitão Kirk na 2ª dublagem da série clássica de Star Trek (1ª voz), Gênio na série animada Os Smurfs '', James Bondem ''Quantum of Solace, Skyfall e Spectre. É também renomado por ser a principal voz do ator austríaco Arnold Schwarzenegger no Brasil. Como diretor, foi o responsável pelos filmes Peter Pan: De Volta à Terra do Nunca, Procurando Nemo, Os Incríveis, Carros, além de ter sido o tradutor. Nos anos 80, Garcia Jr. era um dos dubladores mais escalados da Herbert Richers. Ele ocupou o cargo de diretor de criação da Disney Character Voices International Inc., durante 17 anos, entre 1994 e 2011, quando foi substituído por Marina Appelt e Rául Aldana, respectivamente. Carreira * Arnold Schwarzenegger em Comando Para Matar, Conan, o Bárbaro, Fim dos Dias, Guerreiros de Fogo (Globo), Irmãos Gêmeos, Inferno Vermelho, O Exterminador do Futuro 2 - O Julgamento Final (Globo e DVD), O Exterminador do Futuro 3 - A Rebelião das Máquinas, O Predador, O Sobrevivente, O Último Grande Herói(dublagem clássica), O Vingador do Futuro (1ª dublagem para a Globo/3ª dublagem para DVD), Os Mercenários, Queima da Arquivo (Globo), True Lies (2ª dublagem), Um Tira no Jardim de Infância, Os Mercenários 2, O Último Desafio, Rota de Fuga, Os Mercenários 3, O Exterminador do Futuro: Gênesis e a sua paródia no filme de 2007 Os Simpsons; * Harrison Ford em Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca (dublagem original), Blade Runner - O Caçador de Andróides, Blade Runner 2049, Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi (dublagem original), A Testemunha, Busca Frenética, Acima de Qualquer Suspeita, O Fugitivo (Globo), Força Aérea Um, Seis Dias, Sete Noites, Destinos Cruzados, Divisão de Homicídios, Ender's Game - O Jogo do Exterminador (1ª dublagem); * Robin Williams em A Gaiola das Loucas, Bom Dia Vietnã (TV), Clube Paraíso, Flubber - Uma Invenção Desmiolada, Hook - A Volta do Capitão Gancho (TV/DVD), Jack, O Pescador de Ilusões, Um Conquistador em Apuros e Voltar a Morrer; * Kevin Costner em Competição de Destinos, Dança com Lobos (Globo), O Mistério da Libélula, Os Intocáveis, Robin Hood - O Príncipe dos Ladrões (VHS), Sorte no Amor, Silverado, Um Mundo Perfeito (TV), Vingança e 3 Dias para Matar; * Denzel Washington em Assassino Virtual, Ele Joga Muito, Hurricane - O Furacão, Mais e Melhores Blues, Maré Vermelha, Tempo de Glória (TV paga) e Um Anjo em Minha Vida; * John Malkovich em A Morte do Caixeiro Viajante, Con Air - A Rota da Fuga (DVD), Entre Amigos, Império do Sol, Jennifer 8 - A Próxima Vítima, Ligações Perigosas, Os Gritos do Silêncio (TV) e O Homem Certo e Um Lugar no Coração; * James Belushi em A Malandrinha, Destino em Dose Dupla, K-9 - Um Policial Bom pra Cachorro, Milionário num Estante e Um Diretor Contra Todos; * Jeff Bridges em King Kong (1ª dublagem), O Silêncio do Lago, Paixões Violentas, Susie e os Baker Boys e Tron - Uma Odisséia Eletrônica; * Liam Neeson em Nell, Fé Demais Não Cheira Bem, O Preço da Paixão, Darkman - Vingança sem Rosto e Dirty Harry na Lista Negra; * Willem Dafoe em Intruder A-6 - Um Vôo Para o Inferno, Mississipi em Chamas, Nascido em 4 de Julho (dublagem original), O Paciente Inglês e Platoon (dublagem clássica); * Dennis Quaid em A Fera do Rock, Big Easy - O Acerto de Contas, D.O.A. - Morto ao Chegar e Viagem Insólita; * Jean-Claude Van Damme em Cyborg - O Dragão do Futuro, Garantia de Morte, Kickboxer - O Desafio do Dragão e O Grande Dragão Branco (1ª dublagem); * Kurt Russell em Conflitos no Inverno, Conspiração Tequila, Fuga de Nova York e Um Salto para a Felicidade; * Michael Keaton em Homem-Aranha: De Volta ao Lar * Kevin Kline em Chaplin, Segredos de uma Novela e Um Peixe Chamado Wanda; * Michael Biehn em A Sétima Profecia e Aliens - O Resgate e Comando Imbatível; * Patrick Swayze em Caçadores de Emoção, Crepúsculo de Aço e Ghost - Do Outro Lado da Vida; * John Heard em Tempo de Despertar, Rebelião em Milagro e Depois de Horas; * Tom Hanks em Joe Contra o Vulcão, O Resgate do Soldado Ryan e Uma Dupla quase Perfeita (DVD); * Dana Ashbrook em Twin Peaks (exceto no piloto); * Daniel Craig em 007 - Quantum of Solace, 007 - Operação Skyfall e 007 contra Spectre * Ray Liotta em Os Bons Companheiros; * Nicolas Cage em O Capitão Corelli; * o titã Hipérion (Mark Raffety) no 9º episódio Os Titãs (1995) da 1ª temporada do seriado Xena: A Princesa Guerreira; * Íficles (Kevin Smith), em alguns episódios do seriado Hércules; * Simba adulto (Matthew Broderick) em O Rei Leão, Timão e Pumba, O Rei Leão 2: O Reino de Simba e O Rei Leão 3 - Hakuna Matata; * Príncipe Adam e He-Man em He-Man; * Montgomery Alce em Nossa Turma; * Fera e Gaston em A Bela e a Fera; * Jake em Bernardo e Bianca na Terra dos Cangurus; * Otto Mann em Os Simpsons (da 1ª até a 2ª temporada); * Príncipe Eric em A Pequena Sereia e A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno Para O Mar; * Roger Rabbit na redublagem de Uma Cilada Para Roger Rabbit; * Smurf Gênio em Smurfs; * Carneiro #1 em Irmão Urso; * Chien-Po em Mulan 2: A Lenda Continua; * Pica-Pau (2ª voz) em Pica-Pau; * JF e Thunderdog em TV Colosso; * Richard Dean Anderson em MacGyver (1ª voz), Stargate Atlantis (episódio piloto) e O Relógio de Pandora; * Capitão Kirk (William Shatner) em Star Trek (1ª voz); * Autoban em Automan; * Ramsés II em O Príncipe do Egito (Dreamworks); * Connor MacLeod – "O Highlander"/'Russell Edwin Nash' (Christopher Lambert) em Highlander; * Bebop em As Tartarugas Ninja; * Chucrute em Vida de Inseto (animação); * Turbo em Rambo; * Corredor X em Speed Racer (2ª dublagem) * Dolph Lundgren em Massacre no Bairro Japonês(Redublagem), Mestres Do Universo; * Glenn Ford em Chimarron e Melodia Interrompida; * Richard (Christopher Atkins) em A Lagoa Azul; * Harold Abrahams (Ben Cross) em Carruagens de Fogo; * Lee (Bruce Lee) em Operação Dragão (1ª dublagem); * Walter Davis (Bruce Willis) em Encontro às Escuras; * Max (John Hurt) em O Expresso da Meia-Noite; * John Travolta em Os Espertinhos e Carrie, a Estranha (Globo); * Oscar "Manny" Manheim (Jon Voight) em Expresso Para o Inferno; * William Forsythe em Arizona Nunca Mais; * Michael Murphy em Batman - O Retorno (DVD/VHS); * Raul Julia em Rookie - Um Profissional em Perigo; * Ricardo Montalban em O Preço da Glória; * Richard Pryor em Cegos, Surdos e Loucos; * Samuel L. Jackson em Um Príncipe em Nova York; * Treat Williams em Hair; * Tyrone Power em O Cisne Negro (1942); * William Forsythe em Arizona Nunca Mais; * Bo Duke (John Schneider) em Os Gatões; * Robert "Scandal" Jackson (Michael Dudikoff) em Cobra; * Corredor X em Speed Racer (2ª dublagem);5 * Bomb Voyage e Escavador em Os Incríveis;6 * Ricky Martin em Glee; * Rei Dedede em Kirby: Right Back at Ya!; * Evil Clown em The Brave Little Toaster; * Orange em M&M's; * Junior em Thomas and the Magic Railroad; * Guardian em Sonic the Hedgehog; * Doctor em Rolie Polie Olive; * Bacon Bill'' em Veggietales; * '''Bright Heart Raccoon em Care Bears.